Rien ne sera plus triste que vous
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Vous allez retourner à Kaamelott. Vous regarderez les gens. Vous regarderez les choses. Rien ne sera plus triste que vous. - Méléagant, Kaamelott Livre V


Arthur n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très heureux. C'est un fait, établi depuis longtemps – déjà à Rome, il avait le goût de la dépression. Il se souvient de ce que lui avait dit Manilius, une fois : « La tristesse ne t'a jamais choisie. C'est toi qui es allé la chercher. » Et peut-être bien qu'il avait raison, mais c'est un cercle vicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Plus tu es triste, moins tu trouves de raison de sortir la tête de l'eau.

Pourtant, des raisons pour avancer, on en a envoyé un paquet dans la direction de Arthur. Une épée à retirer d'un rocher, une couronne à porter, un royaume à gouverner, un Graal à trouver… Ce n'est pas les motivations qui manquaient, et honnêtement, Arthur a essayé. Il n'était pas des plus ravis car son royaume s'est bâti sur la mort de son meilleur ami et que ce genre de choses marquent plus qu'on ne vous l'apprend dans les camps militaires romains, mais il a essayé.

Il a construit une table ronde, réunit des chevaliers des quatre coins du Royaume de Logres, les a envoyé en quête jusqu'aux limites du monde connu. Beaucoup sont revenus les mains vides, mais il a fait comme si ce n'était pas grave, il a été patient, il a attendu. Longtemps. En vain.

Et puis il a essayé d'aimer sa femme, mais Guenièvre a souffert sans jamais le savoir de la compétition d'Aconia. Aconia qui, de toute manière, est probablement morte très vite en Grèce. Il n'en sait rien, en fait. Peut-être qu'elle est en vie, et heureuse avec ça.

Il a essayé de ne pas baisser les bras devant les résultats lamentables de son équipe de chevaliers. Il a essayé de ne pas succomber à ses sentiments pour Mevanwi. Il a essayé de ne pas envoyer le Royaume à sa perte parce que, vraiment, Arthur n'est pas bête, il sait ce qui se passe quand on mécontente les dieux.

Peut-être qu'il n'a pas essayé assez fort, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas toujours mis de la bonne volonté, mais il a essayé. De ne pas voir son œuvre sombrer. De ne pas lui-même couler.

Mais les choses se sont gâtées, parce que Lancelot est parti. Arthur savait que cela finirait par arriver. Ils sont trop semblables, tous les deux. La seule raison pour laquelle Arthur n'est pas parti avant lui, c'est parce qu'il a infiniment plus de patience. Mani aurait été fier de lui. Lancelot est parti et avec lui, le seul bon chevalier de la Table Ronde. Leurs espoirs de trouver un jour le Graal se sont envolés par la fenêtre et Arthur avait les yeux trop secs pour pleurer, mais il savait bien que ça ne faisait que commencer.

Quelques jours après, c'est Guenièvre qui a décidé qu'elle n'avait plus sa place à Kaamelott. Ca a été une surprise, parce que Arthur n'aurait jamais imaginé les sentiments de Lancelot pour Guenièvre – qui l'aurait pu ? Il avait toujours été horriblement secret – mais en même temps, il aurait dû se douter que cela finirait par arriver. Lancelot, un autre… elle serait partie. C'est ce qui se passe, quand on ne vous retourne pas vos sentiments. Lui-même a quitté Rome pour cette raison. Voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte. On ne sait jamais…

Guenièvre est partie, et c'est Mevanwi qui est entrée dans sa vie. Arthur ne sait pas vraiment comment il a pu s'enticher d'elle, car en repensant à tout cela, elle est plutôt atroce, mais le fait est que pour la première fois depuis Aconia, il a à nouveau aimé. Alors il ne l'a pas laissé passer, ça. Cette occasion d'être à nouveau un jeune soldat romain, sans responsabilités, sans Royaume à gouverner, sans Graal à trouver. Juste un amour comme on en voit tous les jours, presque adolescent, un peu fleur bleue. Pour oublier, peut-être. Surement. Peu importe, de toute façon. Les résultats sont les mêmes, n'est-ce pas ? Des dieux révoltés, et vraiment il ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Quel genre de Roi ferait cela ?

Le Royaume a commencé à se désintégrer et oui, un peu, juste un peu, pour la première fois depuis dix ans, Arthur a baissé les bras. Debout devant le rocher, l'épée ancrée dans la roche aussi droite que le jour où il l'avait replantée, il s'est interrogé. Et s'il la laissait là ? S'il ne repartait pas avec ? S'il décidait qu'après tout, il a déjà essayé, qu'il ne pouvait pas plus, qu'il n'était pas un héros, et que de toute manière, il n'en avait jamais voulu, de ce poids. Être Roi, et à quel prix ? Le pouvoir, on en meurt.

Alors il est rentré sans l'épée. Sans même essayer de la reprendre, parce qu'à quoi bon ? Il en a eu assez, d'être le Saint Patron des causes désespérées. Il aurait voulu être Arturus à nouveau, oublié ces années bretonnes, repasser à l'insouciance qui vient avec les coups de fouet et les jours de trou. Ce n'était pas possible, bien sûr, alors être Arthur, ancien Roi de Bretagne… c'était bien assez.

Mais même s'il avait fini par l'oublier avec le temps qui passe, ne pas avoir d'horizon vers lequel avancer, c'est presque plus dur que d'en avoir un et de le voir s'éloigner de jour en jour. Arthur a commencé à tourner en rond, à ne pas savoir quoi faire de sa vie, lui qui avait oublié ce que c'était de ne pas avoir un peuple tout entier sur les épaules. Et puis il a trouvé. Ses enfants. La réponse lui est parue si évidente qu'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a mis tant de temps à s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il savait…

Stérile. Il est stérile. Même ça, il l'a échoué. Sa dernière chance d'enfin donner un sens à sa vie. D'être quelqu'un. Alors il est rentré à Kaamelott. Il a regardé les gens, il a regardé les choses, et rien n'est plus triste que lui.

Alors cette dernière goutte d'eau, celle qui fait déborder le vase, Arthur va la verser. Ici, maintenant, une goutte de sang dans une baignoire, puis deux, puis trois. Le bain va déborder de rouge, mais enfin, enfin, Arthur sera en paix. Il l'aura bien mérité.


End file.
